remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Shin Canaan Praeses
'Shin Canaan Preases '( シン・クァーナン・プラエセス, Shin Kuānan Puraesesu) is one of main characters of Children Who Chase Lost Voices and the younger brother of Shun Canaan Praeses. Appearances At the beginning when Shin met Asuna, he wears a traditional white and blue kimono under a brown cloak. At the beginning Shin's hair was long like his older brother Shun, he then later cuted his hair shorter before he started his next task. His eyes are black and his hair is brown just like his brother Shun. Personality Shin is very self centred and uneasy trusting towards others, at the beginning when Shin met Asuna he was offensive and uneasily to get along with, when Asuna mistake him for Shun. He started to become caring and friendly, when he talks to Asuna on the filleds after he saved her from the group of Izoku. Background Before the film both Shin and his older brother Shun lost his parents, until he and his brother were saved and brought up by villagers. He and his brother Shun were then trained to fight others or monsters, during their task. In Children Who Chase Lost Voices After his brother died, Shin was sent by his village to retrieve the clavis crystal. He then met Asuna when he was standing on the cliff where Shun meet Asuna, When Asuna mistakenly took Shin for Shun, he offensively pushed her hands off him and questioned her about how her and his brother know each other. Then a group of armed men called the Arch Angels appear and attack the both of them, Shin and Asuna ran away from them and hide in the underground entrance that leads to the land of agartha. Shin and Asuna proceed further into the cave when the cave's entrance is bombed. The two meet a Quetzacoatl who has apparently lost its physical senses and attacks the boy. He refuses to kill the gatekeeper, giving Asuna his clavis crystal, and fights back. The Arch Angels interfere, killing the gatekeeper. The Arch Angel commander captures Asuna and uses the clavis to open a gateway to Agartha. When he notified the elders of his village that he has rescive the clavis crystal, they confirmed that it isn't the right clavis crystal they've been looking for and commanded him to get the clavis crystal that Asuna has. Along the way when Asuna and Manna are kidnnaped by a race of monsters called the Izoku, shin saves them but but is wounded by an Izoku during the escape. Morisaki finds Asuna and Manna down the river as well as Shin with the help of Mimi. Shin tries to retrieve the clavis crystal fragment that belongs to Asuna. However, he is too weak to put up a fight and Morisaki easily defeats him. Asuna convinces Morisaki to take him with them while Manna leads them to her village. after Shin wakes up, he finds Asuna beside and yells at her to leave him alone due to his dislikeness towards her. After Asuna and Morisaki depart from Amaurot by boat, Shin wakes up later and finds that Mimi has passed; Shin, Manna, and the elder proceed to offer Mimi's corpse to the Quetzacoatl. Then suddenly he saw the other villagers riding to somewhere, shin realize that villagers are riding to kill them. Shin then decides to follow them, in order to protect Asuna from being killed. Shin then saved Asuna and Morsaki, when they were attaked by the villagers. Shin was fighting the villagers and is about to be killed when the villagers sense that the clavis crystal has reached the Gate of Life and Death. They leave Shin to let him wander aimlessly, having betrayed his country. Shin immediately went and saved Asuna When she was attacked and nearly killed by a group the Izoku. Shin and Asuna had a long chat about shun, when Asuna said that Shin really isn't shun as she started to cry. Then (as of mentioned on family) as Shin told Asuna not to cry, he started to cry as soon as Asuna's tears started to drop. They then encounter a Quetzalcoatl who is about to die. Before he dies, the Quetzalcoatl sings its song to send all its memories into the world; Asuna now understands that the last song she heard in her world was Shun's song before he was to die. The Quetzacoatl offers to take Asuna and Shin to the bottom of the cliff. Asuna and Shin find Morisaki, who tells Asuna she shouldn't have come, then Asuna is soon possessed by the soul of Morisaki’s wife. But this price is insufficient; Morisaki also pays with the loss of an eye. To undo Asuna’s possession, Shin destroys the clavis crystal, despite Morisaki having a knife to his throat. Breaking the clavis brings Asuna's soul back to her body, after she has had a short reunion with Mimi and Shun. Before Lisa leaves Asuna's body, she tells Morisaki to find happiness without her. Asuna is now back to her normal self but Morisaki is devastated and asks Shin to kill him. Shin tells him that carrying the burden of a deceased loved one is humanity's curse, telling Morisaki to live on. Asuna heads back to the surface and is seen making her farewell to Shin and Morisaki, (who chose to stay behind). Family Shun Canaan Preases Shun Canaan Praeses is Shin's older brother. He and Shin were raised by brought up by villagers, after their parents died. When Shin found out that his brother shun died, he then pretended to not care about his brothers death when his in front of others. during his conversation with Asuna on the filled's, he started to cry when Asuna cried saying that his not shun. This shows that deep down inside, Shin misses his brother even though theirs not much to talk about them. Category:Children Who Chase Lost Voices characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters